Interia Alain Izrinal
''Basic Statistics '' Name: Interia Alain Izrinal Former Name: Al'ssaya Neurovas Age: 119 Class: Wizard/Rogue Gender: Female Alignment: Chaotic Evil Origin: Small Village near Dales by the Cormanthor Forests Known Languages: Common, Elven, Abyssal, Infernal, Drow, Sylvan, Thieves Cant ''Physical Statistics '' Height: 5 feet 0 inches Weight: 95 lbs Build: Slender Skin Tone: Moonlight white Skin Texture: Creamy and smooth Eyes: Bleached blue Hair: Raven black Unique: Archaic tattoos on left side of body. Flame tattoo on underside of left forearm. ''Description Summary Interia is an attractive woman. Her hair is of midnight black, framing an angular face and complimenting the pale moonlight tones of her skin. She gazes upon the world through bleached blue eyes, though there is a lacking light to them, as if she were looking into herself rather than at her surroundings. Her hands are slender, complete with long, delicate fingers, and these are oft' folded across her chest in a withdrawn manner. Regardless, she carries herself with a haunting grace, and like the sombre air brought on by the muted colours of her clothes, she is soft-spoken. ''Summary Biography '' Interia was not always as she was now. Originally, she was a child with athletic zeal, an unguarded smile, and an adventurous spirit that led her in runs through misty forests. She was awkward, perhaps a little clumsy, but hardly self conscious - even when covered in mud. Former instructors claimed she frequently expressed a desire to lead the Corellon clergy, become a successful cleric, even head into the realm of humans and try her hand at merchantry. All her choices reflected unattenuated self confidence - a healthy sign for someone her age. Along with her excellent academic skills, she also participated in extra-curricular activities. Her interests lay heavily in the arts, and she often brought together friends and family to share stories of Elven lore. Interia was charming, sweet, feisty, and most of all fearless. By the time she hit adolescence, all that had gone. She never spoke up, avoided associating with others, and deferred the world with a hard and perfectly practiced smile. If others could be believed, it was said she spent every minute of her coming years composing that smile in front of a black-handled mirror. Her creation proved flawless, and though the sudden alteration should have alarmed any person adept at discerning people, she was invariably awarded as top student, commended as a sincerely mature and responsible adult. Through this, she managed to remove herself from her world by saying very little, all the same while maintaining a semblance of participation with a smile. Hindsight was right - Interia was tragic because, in spite of whatever meaning that lay behind her and her smile, she always succeeded in remaining so utterly beautiful. ''Build & Personality '' Strength: 8 weak Dexterity: 16 grace Constitution: 12 stubborn Wisdom: 10 beliefs Intelligence: 16 intelligent, observant Charisma: 14 self-assured ''- At creation -'' Alignment & Demeanour: Interia is, in summary, an addict. From the beginning of her life, she latched onto that which she enjoyed and fixated herself on finding ways to satisfy those needs. The Abyss and the acts of evil had never been something she planned, and up until her later years, she rarely even found it something pleasurable. Because of the void left by the sannish and Hardigan, however, she eventually took comfort in the darkness, convincing herself that she had no place anymore save for the shadows. Interia is dangerous, even to herself, and had it not been for Narzol and other more self-assured wicked people, she would have spiraled downwards long before she began her own agenda in Yulash and the surrounding Dales. As of now, she utilizes the philosophical belief of consensus reality learned from the Abyss, making what she once believed no more, a truth an untruth, and even what was previously a lie could just as easily be made a fact. Her only difficulty stems from bringing other people into her tangled webs, though she makes it more simple on herself by taking advantage of the weaknesses of that individual. Children Basic Statistics ''' '''Name: Allister Caine Izrinal Age: Born 8:30pm EST on April 3rd, '08 Parents: Interia and Narzol Izrinal Physical Statistics ''' '''Skin Tone: Alabaster white Eye Color: Stygian with a hint of blue Hair: Dark as night Unique features: A small white scar down his temple, Elven ears OOC Information Playing Status: Active Current Character Level: 19 Wizard/Rogue Current Character Alignment: Chaotic (14) Evil (0) Time spent in Myth Drannor: Since January 11th, 2008 Category:PC